warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlangenzahn (SC)
|VergGruppe=Dunkelschweifs Gruppe, WolkenClan |Status=Lebend (Stand: Veil of Shadows) |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Schlangenjunges (Snakekit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Schlangenpfote (Snakepaw) |Rang3=Streunerin |RName3=Unbekannt |Rang4=Kriegerin |RName4=Schlangenzahn (Snaketooth) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Grasherz |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Steinschwinge |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Blumenpfote |Familie4=Bruder |FName4=Kringelpelz |Mentor=Bernsteinpelz |Schüler=Sonnenjunges |lebend=Donner und Schatten, Dunkelste Nacht, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Verlorene Sterne, The Silent Thaw, Veil of Shadows, Tigerherz' Schatten, Squirrelflight's Hope, Tawnypelt's Clan}} Schlangenzahn (Original: Snaketooth) ist eine honigbraune, getigerte Kätzin. Auftritte Staffel 6 ''Donner und Schatten :Veilchenjunges beobachtet Schlangenjunges, Blumenjunges und Kringeljunges beim Schlafen und bemerkt, wie sie sich an Grasherz' Bauch kuscheln. Veilchenjunges denkt daran zurück, dass sie früher genauso mit Zweigjunges geschlafen hat. :Blattsee erzählt Erlenpfote, dass die Schüler im SchattenClan zu wenig jagen, aber Grasherz Beute braucht, da ihre Jungen so schnell wachsen. :Bernsteinpelz erlaubt Veilchenjunges, mit den drei Geschwistern zu spielen. Sie verbringen den ganzen Vormittag damit, die Regeln für Moosball und Katze und Maus zu lernen. :Krähenfrost, Fleckenpelz und Bernsteinpelz gehen ins DonnerClan-Lager, um zu verhandeln. Sie haben Zweigpfote als Geisel, die nachts zu Veilchenpfote geschlichen ist und wollen dafür, dass der DonnerClan von Kurzstern das Lungenkraut besorgen, da dieser es ihnen nicht geben will. Der Gelbe Husten hat sich stark beim SchattenClan ausgebreitet und auch Schlangenjunges ist daran erkrankt, wie Krähenfrost erzählt. :Kringeljunges und Blumenjunges gehen zu Zweigpfote und Veilchenpfote und wollen die Donnerclan-Kätzin sehen. Ihnen ist langweilig, da Grasherz sich nur noch um Schlangenjunges kümmert. :Zweigpfote hilft Pfützenglanz beim Versorgen der Erkranken und entdeckt ganz hinten im Bau Schlangenjunges, die sich auf ihrem feuchten Farnpolster hin und her wendet. Über sie beugt sich Grasherz mit vor Sorge glänzenden Augen. :Veilchenpfote ruft nach Pfützenglanz, der gerade grünen Brei auf Schlangenjunges Maul tropft, als Knotenpelz an den Folgen des Gelben Hustens verstirbt. Beim nächsten Heilertreffen erzählt Pfützenglanz von den Neuigkeiten. Er erwähnt, dass es keiner Katze besser geht. Schlangenjunges besteht nur noch aus Fell und Knochen und Eschenstern verliert ein Leben nach dem anderen. Als sie endlich das Lungenkraut erhalten, erholt sich der SchattenClan von der Krankheit und Schlangenpfote erhält gemeinsam mit ihren Geschwistern ihren Schülernamen. Dunkelste Nacht :Kringelpfote und Schlangenpfote sitzen bei der Großen Versammlung schweigend und still, als wären sie Steine, bei ihren Mentoren. Die WindClan-Schüler werfen ihnen verstohlene Blicke zu, da sie verwundert über die Zurückhaltung der SchattenClan-Schüler sind. :Als Eschenstern sein Amt als Anführer des SchattenClans offiziell zurücklegt, sein Territorium dem WolkenClan komplett überlässt und sich mit seinem Clan diesem anschließt, wirken Schlangenpfote und ihre Geschwister erschocken. Fleckenpelz widerspricht Eschenstern jedoch, weshalb ein Streit unter den SchattenClan-Katzen ausbricht, weshalb Schlangenpfote, Blumenpfote und Kringelpfote ängstlich von ihren Clangefährten zurückweichen. :Im WolkenClan-Lager teilt Flossenpfote sie, Zweigpfote und Taupfote dafür eingeteilt, an den Nestern im Schülerbau weiterzuarbeiten. Als Habichtschwinge und seine Patrouille zum See zurückkommen und sich fragen, warum der SchattenClan im WolkenClan-Lager ist, ist Schlangenpfote die einzige, die weiterredet während alle anderen still sind. Sie hofft, dass Flossenpfote mehr Farn mitbringt, da jetzt mehr Nester zu bauen sind. Erst als Schlangenpfote sich umsieht bemerkt sie, dass sie als einzige noch am Reden ist. Fluss aus Feuer :Während eines Sturms reißt der Wipfel einer Kiefer ab und fällt auf den Schülerbau, der darunter begraben und völlig zerstört wird. Irgendeine Katze schreit dabei Schlangenpfotes Namen. Blattstern lässt sofort alle Schüler vor ihr antreten und stellt fest, dass alle in Sicherheit sind. Die Anführerin verlegt die Schüler daraufhin erstmal in den Kriegerbau. Wütender Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 7 ''Verlorene Sterne :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Tigerherz' Schatten :Schlagstein winkt Schlangenpfote zu sich und sagt ihr, dass sie sich seiner Jagdpatrouille anschließen soll. Sie fragt, ob Blumenpfote und Kringelpfote mitkommen können. Schlagstein will sie von den Verletzungen ihrer Mentorin ablenken und sagt, dass das eine gute Idee ist, damit sie das Jagen in Gruppen üben können. :Später arbeitet sie zusammen mit Kringelpfote und Blumenpfote am Schülerbau. Sie stopfen die Löcher ihres Baus mit Moos. :Nach einiger Zeit ist sie erneut auf einer Jagdpatrouille, diesmal zusammen mit Tigerherz, Schlagstein, Grasherz und Wacholderkralle. Sie und ihr Mentor kauern sich schutzsuchend unter einen Brombeerstrauch, da der Regen ihre Felle verklebt. Da niemand auch nur die Witterung einer Beutespur entdeckt, schlägt Wacholderkralle vor, in den Sümpfen nach Fröschen zu suchen, aber Tigerherz sagt, dass Bernsteinpelz dort schon war und nur Nacktschnecken gefunden hat. Schlangenpfote ist angeekelt und schlägt vor, bei dem jungen Buchenfeld in der Nähe der WolkenClan-Grenze zu jagen, da die ungeöffneten Früchte Beute anlocken könnten, die schmackhafter als Nacktschnecken ist. Tigerherz lobt sie für diese Idee und die Schülerin blickt nervös auf ihre Pfoten. Dort angekommen meint Grasherz, dass schon alle Schalen offen sind und wohl keine Beute kommen wird. Schlangenpfote stellt jedoch erfreut fest, dass noch nicht alle Früchte geknackt sind und tippt mit der Pfote gegen eine ungeöffnete Frucht. Tigerherz weist den Katzen an, sich um das Feld herum zu verteilen und zu warten. Es kommt schließlich ein Hase, den jedoch Pflaumenweide vom WolkenClan erlegt. Als Tigerherz ihr den Fang auch noch überlassen will, erinnert Schlangenpfote den Zweiten Anführer an das Gesetz der Krieger ''Beute gehört dem Clan, auf dessen Land sie erlegt wurde. Verärgert darüber, dass eine sChülerin ihn zurechtweist, sagt Tigerherz dass er das Gesetz kennt. Tigerherz lässt Pflaumenweide schließlich mit dem Hasen gehen und Schlangenpfote blickt fragend zu Schlagstein, da sie an der Entscheidung zweifelt. Ihr Mentor erwidert jedoch nur blinzelnd, dass Tigerherz der Zweite Anführer sei und schon wisse, was er tut. Danach schubst er sie zurück ins Unterholz, damit sie ihre Jagd fortsetzen können. :Zurück im Lager erzählt Tigerherz seinem Anführer von Schlangenpfotes Idee, deren Blick sofort ihren Stolz verrät. }} Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Sie wurde nach dem BlogClan-Mitglied ''Snakefang benannt.Kates Blog Fehler *In Wütender Sturm und Tigerherz' Schatten wird sie je einmal als männlich bezeichnet. *In der Hierarchie von Tigerherz' Schatten wird sie außerdem fälschlicherweise keinem Mentor zugeordnet. *Schlangenpfote ist außerdem in Tigerherz' Schatten, als Eschenstern den WolkenClan mit einigen SchattenClan-Katzen aufsucht um einen weggegebenen Hasen zurückzufordern, plötzlich im WolkenClan-Lager, obwohl sie gar nicht von Eschenstern ausgewählt wurde. Familie *Mutter: Grasherz *Vater: Steinschwinge *Schwester: Blumenpfote *Bruder: Kringelpelz Character Art Datei:Snakekit.K.byMohn.png|Junges Datei:Snakepaw.A.byMohn.png|Schülerin Datei:Snaketooth.R.byMohn.png|Streunerin Datei:Snaketooth.W.byMohn.png|Kriegerin Zitate Quellen en:Snakepawru:Змеелапкаfi:Snakepawfr:Snakepaw Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere